The Unmasking of Eriol and Sakura's Hearts
by Sakura A. Moon
Summary: Eriol is known to be kind, handsome, and handles everything with seeming effortlessness. Sakura is sweet, friendly, and hopelessly innocent. What happens when Eriol realizes that Sakura is the one for him? Will she ever love him back?
1. Breakup with Syaoran

**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Breakup with Syaoran**

**The Unmasking of Eriol and Sakura's Hearts**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to CLAMP.

**Warnings:** This is an E+S story. If you are against them, I suggest that you not read this story. Don't bother me with e-mails about E+S, because they go about unnoticed.

* * *

Lately, I've been having some feelings that I think I shouldn't be feeling. I looked up and sighed. I started to walk towards the park. I needed some time to think. I remembered that this was the same park that I really had needed dependence from Syaoran. I had so many memories of him, but lately I can't think of him.

"Sakura? Are you alright?" asked Tomoyo. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Tomoyo," I answered. How could I tell Tomoyo, and furthermore Li, that I did not love him anymore? It would hurt Syaoaran's feelings so much. How could I have done this? I sighed and took a deep breath and wiped the tears coming from my eyes.

"Sakura, please tell me what's wrong?" Tomoyo pleaded, smiling, "because I have something to tell you."

I don't know whether or not to tell her. I was feeling so confused. What AM I thinking? Tomoyo is my best friend. She'd always stick up for me. I looked up at her. Again, I faltered.

"What do you have to tell me?" I asked with such a false cheery smile.

"Wellllll, I talked to Syaoran two days ago-

"What? And…"

"I invited him to come over here with us. You know it has been quite long since you've last seen him. I figured that you'd miss him so I asked him to come over."

Tomoyo frowned and looked at me with concerned eyes.

"Sakura, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," I repeated.

"Then why are you crying?" Tomoyo said. She kneeled beside me and gave me a tissue.

I blew into it and I stared at her. How could I explain to her and to Syaoran? There was no way, I realized. I can't face Syaoran, but Tomoyo had invited him. I felt so unstable. The longer I stood there, the more my courage was drained. I can't tell her.

"It-it's nothing. I was just a little disappointed-

"Sakura, do you still love Syaoran?" asked Tomoyo with inquiring eyes.

Gasping I stared at her.

"Ho-How do you know?" I lowered my eyes to the ground, watching an ant crawl to its nest. I grabbed her hands. "Tomoyo, I don't know. I don't think I love him anymore. He doesn't give me the feelings that I had before."

"Sakura, are you sure you don't love him anymore? I mean, you're crying over him right now," noted Tomoyo.

"Yes, but I really don't. Trust me on this one. I feel like something's missing and it isn't him."

"Sakura!" Tomoyo exploded, how come you told me this now?" Her voice calmed down. "How are you going to tell him?"

"I'll tell him when he visits," I replied feeling so sick to my stomach. I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Tomoyo.

"Don't worry Sakura," smiled Tomoyo, I'll be there for you."

I left for my house somewhat feeling no better than I did this morning. I calmed myself down. I smiled in my mirror. The smile looked so false and fake… I collapsed on my bed and started crying.

The morning that Syaoran would arrive, came quickly. I woke up and combed my auburn curly hair, got dressed, and ran down the stairs as fast as I could. Then I grabbed a piece of toast and left for the airport.

I stared around. Syaoran would be on Flight 815. I whirled around looking at all the signs. Which one was Flight 815?

"Where is it?" I grumbled. I tripped on someone's leg and fell over, onto a young man.

"Sakura, you're always tripping over things, you should be more careful," said the man.

I looked up at him, rubbing my knee which had made contact with the floor. It was Syaoran.

"Hello, Sakura, I was looking for you," smiled Syaoran, "you were lost right and you couldn't find the sign?"

I just gave him a dirty look and he started laughing.

"No, I was looking for…" I whispered. My body was shaking now. Already I was thinking about how I was going to tell him. How could I tell him? He was so nice and kind and he loves me.

'Sakura, are you okay?" asked Syaoran.

I blushed and looked down. I couldn't take it anymore.

"No, I'm not," I replied. I stared him. He smiled and kissed me on the top of my head.

"You can tell me when we get home," he said with a big grin. He started pulling me and we walked all the way home.

Both of us stayed silent, the whole time we walked home. I could tell Syaoran sensed that something was wrong with me. He kept looking at me. I felt so guilty and embarrassed. We finally reached my house.

"Syaoran?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I-I feel like I still need some fresh air. Can we go to the park?" I asked nervously.

"Sure, Sakura, are you sure you are okay?" He asked, trying to figure out what was wrong.

I didn't answer. When we got to the park, I motioned for him to sit down on one of the benches. I remained standing up. I could tell that by doing this, I was worrying him so much, but I had to tell him.

"Sakura, what's going on? Tell me!" he pleaded looking panicked.

"Syaoran, I have something to tell you," I said, "ever since we got together, it was great between us. I love how you love me and I cherish it, but I can't love you anymore."

I took a deep breath. If I knew Syaoran, he would either blow up or stay really calm. Unfortunately, it was worse than him blowing up.

"YOU WHAT? Why NOT?" yelled Syaoran, "this isn't because of a guy?

Tears started pouring out of my eyes. I started crying.

"It's not for any guy. I just don't feel it between us," I cried.

"Then why do we have to break up?" Syaoran practically shouted in my face.

I just stared at him, crying. He was swearing. I ran all the way back home.

"Sakura, wait! SAKURA, COME BACK! Syaoran shouted.

I was frightened. I was scared of him.

Author's Note: I decided to make my first fanfic about a romance between Eriol and Sakura because I think that these 2 are made for each other. Please review and I'll continue with the story. It might take a little long so please be patient. Please REVIEW!

Sakura A. Moon-


	2. Running Away

**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Running Away**

**The Unmasking of Eriol and Sakura's Hearts**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. It belongs to CLAMP. (I wish I had their mind)

**Warnings:** This is definitely an E+S story. Please do not bother me with e-mails about the nature of this story.

**P.S.** - E+S are my most favorite couple! There's not enough stories about them!

* * *

A few days passed that I did not go out of my house. I knew that Tomoyo had probably restricted Syaoran from going to see me. I kept thinking that I was stupid to tell him that. He had taken it badly. I shouldn't talk to him. Just as I was thinking, the phone rang loudly. I stared at the phone for the longest time, wondering whether it was Syaoran and also hoping it wasn't. I stood up and grabbed the phone.

"Sakura?"

No one could deny that it was Syaoran on the phone because it was indeed him. I panicked. My stomach began to hurt and my heart was practically thumping out of my chest. I looked at the door, hoping I could have an excuse to not talk to him. How could I talk to him? I broke his heart. I slowly closed my eyes and hung up without answering. I stared at the phone in my hand, almost regretting that I ever met him.

"Sakura, are you okay? Let me guess, something happened between you and that bratty Syaoran, right?"

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around. It was both Kero and Yue. I tried to steady myself.

"Kero, it's nothing, forget about it."

"Sakura, it's our job to keep you happy so we need to know everything," Kero said smiling, "right Yue?"

Yue gave me the smallest nod. I took a deep breath. Then, I faced them and told them everything. After I was done, Kero looked ready to kill.

"He did that to you after you told him that!" glared Kero, "what kind of boyfriend is he?"-

The doorbell rang. I knew that it would probably be Syaoran at the door. Even though I didn't love him anymore, I didn't want him to hate me the rest of my life, so I gathered what remaining courage I had and went downstairs to open it, leaving Kero and Yue upstairs.

"I knew it, Yue," said Kero through gritted teeth, "he wasn't the one. Who would swear at Sakura, Yue? It's Sakura. How could he scream at her like that? Oh, if he comes over, I'm going to literally kill him, literally."

Kero eyed Yue carefully. Yue still hadn't said anything.

"Spill it Yue, aren't you angry? You haven't said anything. In case you haven't noticed, we are on Sakura's side, you know," Kero stated.

Kero's eyes narrowed suspiciously and gave a huge gasp.

"Aha, you aren't on Sakura's side! I figure! You never say anything to her and you always look awa-

"I am on Sakura's side! It's just I do not want to say anything because Syaoran is Clow Reed's descendant. It will insult his memory," replied Yue.

"Hmmm… but you do realize that Syaoran is hurting Sakura, even though she is the one not loving him back?" noted Kero.

"I do realize that. Kero, I do not want her to get hurt, but the fact is that Sakura makes all the final decisions. We can't make them for her," sighed Yue, "that is enough for now."

"Enough what?" asked Kero, decisions?"

Yue sighed and looked at Kero, as if he were too immature.

"Enough talking, if we are to protect her, we must know what is going on downstairs," Yue.

"Syao-Syaoran…" I stammered.

My heart was thumping out of my chest and I was very sure that my face had turned very red. He grabbed me and held me very tight.

"Sakura," Syaoran whispered, "I'm sorry that I yelled at you. Please forgive me, I did not mean it like that. I was… very surprised and a little angry."

I stared into his glittering red eyes, trying to detect lies.

"A little angry?" I whispered back.

"I'm sorry, I just got out of control and it was a wrong thing to do."

Syaoran pressed his lips on mine and kissed me so tenderly yet so roughly.

"Syaoran!" I gasped and pushed away.

"What's wrong?" said Syaoran, raising his voice, "can't I kiss you? You know I love you very much. What's wrong with you?"

Syaoran was now yelling so loudly. I started crying all over again. I wanted to get away from here. I would go anywhere, just as long as it wasn't with Syaoran. He was scaring me to death.

"Syaoran, control yourself," Tomoyo said, "Your relationship would never fix itself up again if you act rashly."

Tomoyo was here. Syaoran started yelling again. He was blaming me. It was my fault, all my fault that I broke off our relationship. I was scared now more than ever. The sky was getting dark. It was at this time that I would do anything to get away from Syaoran. He made his way towards me. I whimpered. I didn't know how to get out of this mess.

"What's going on now!"

It was Kero and Yue at the door. It took only a few seconds for them to register the scene in front of them.

"Back off, kid!" demanded Kero.

"Don't talk to me like that!" glared Syaoran.

"Don't order me around! Who knows what consequences would befall you?" growled Kero.

I couldn't take this anymore, I just couldn't.

"Shut up!" I screamed.

I collapsed onto the ground. For a moment, it seemed like time stopped. Then, I was pulled back to the reality of the moment.

"Go home Syaoran," said Yue quietly, looking at him with icy cold eyes, "you too Tomoyo. Sakura has had enough."

For a minute, I thought that Syaoran would obey. Unbelievably, he did not.

"No," glared Syaoran, "Sakura is mine and I won't leave till she tells me she loves me back. She left me."

Syaoran was breathing so roughly that it appeared that his breath was labored. Now, he had done it. I couldn't take one more word.

"Syaoran, I hate you!" I whispered.

Syaoran stared at me, looking like he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I hate all of you!" I suddenly shouted.

I ran back into the house, crying. I was torn by such hatred that I didn't want to see any of their faces. Sobbing, I sat on my bed. I wanted to leave here right now. It was horrible. I hated all of them. I didn't know where to go. I didn't know where to turn to. I realized that there was one person that I knew that could help me. He lived far away, but I didn't care. I was heading to England.

Just as my guardians were heading back into the house, I ran out the back door and ran as far as I could. I left hearing Yue and Kero's shouts. I began to run again realizing that they would be able to track and find me.

"Sakura! Come back!" shouted Kero, "where are you? Syaoran's left! He's gone! You can come back now!"

But, I couldn't come back. I needed to cool down. Activating the Fly card, I headed towards England. It was only when I arrived did I notice how huge it could be. It was incredibly intimidating. How could Eriol live here? Then I realized that I was trying to find Eriol without knowing where he lived.

"Excuse me," I said to a man, "do you know where a young man named Eriol Hiragiizawa lives?"

"What? What are you saying?" he said gruffly, "get going, lass or all the blokes will come after you, they will. Leave me alone."

I looked around. I had no clue where I was in England. I had no clue where Eriol was, and I had no clue how to find him. I sat on a bench and started crying and when it seemed like nothing worse could happen, it started pouring. Rain started coming down in sheets drenching me and covering the roads, sidewalks, and many buildings with water. I didn't care to move. My hair was so wet. My shirt was drenched with water and my socks and shoes were overflowing with water that every time I'd put my feet down, I'd squeeze out the water. It started to thunder and lightning was streaking across the sky. I closed my eyes. I felt like I could just sit on this bench and just die.

"Sakura, is that you?"

Whoever it was walked towards me. I couldn't make out who it was. I hadn't eaten and I was thirsty. I had been put under so much stress in the last few hours that I knew that I was about to pass out.

"Sakura, it is you! What are you doing here?"

"Forget that for now! She's so drenched that she'll be sick! We better get her home before Eriol

I couldn't hear anymore. I passed out. When I woke up, I found myself in a room and a man was standing over me.

Author's Note: Thanks to my reviewers for catching mistakes. Please REVIEW! I'll update soon!

Sakura A. Moon-


	3. Meeting Eriol

**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Meeting Eriol Again**

**The Unmasking of Eriol and Sakura's Hearts**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to CLAMP.

**Warnings:** This is an E+S story. Leave now if you are against this couple.

**P.S.** – I know that it has taken a long time for Sakura to meet Eriol, two chapters in fact, so you're probably impatient. Here it is.

Also, in part of this chapter, Eriol is going to speak in his point of view. It will be in italics. It's kind of obvious.

* * *

I stared up at the man in front of me with groggy eyes. He was smiling and talking to other people. He stopped talking and looked at me. I started to blush.

"So you're finally awake. How are you feeling, Sakura?" he asked.

"Not good and definitely not great," I groaned.

He started chuckling as I started looking at my surroundings. The room I was in was pretty big. It contained a walk-in closet, 3 bookshelves of books, dresser, bathroom, and the bed I was laying on.

I almost forgot why I was here. Memories of what had happened began to float back to me. Syaoran, how angry he had gotten at me. Tomoyo, who had tried to help our relationship heal, and Kero, who had in turn, had gotten angry at Syaoran for blaming me and raising his voice at me. I remembered that I couldn't take it anymore so I left for England to find Eriol. I needed his comfort and his support. My last memory was that I was sitting on a bench and I had passed out. Meanwhile, the effects of passing out had left its toll. I had a huge headache. I was starving, and I felt sick. I couldn't really see because I didn't have the strength to.

"Eriol?" I whispered, "Is that you?"

The man sat on my bed and leaned closer to me to brush the hair out of my eyes.

"It's me, Sakura," he said smiling.

I gazed at Eriol. He had changed so much and yet so little. He still had his handsome dark hair and sparkling blue eyes but his face had become more masculine, more angular and so had the rest of his body. He was muscular but still slim and of course, Eriol still sported clothes that were black, his favorite colour.

Eriol took my hands and gently pushed me into his warm bed. He pulled up the covers.

"Sakura, go back to sleep," whispered Eriol, "you'll need your strength."

"But I don't want to," I whispered back.

I just remembered that Syaoran, Tomoyo, Touya, Kero, Yue, and Fujitaka would be looking for me. I didn't want them to find me. I wanted to stay away. Tears slowly fell down my cheeks as I recalled Kero and Yue's face when I ran. They wanted me back. They wanted me to realize that they cared about me. I started crying and buried my face in Eriol's pillow.

Eriol put his hand on my back and turned me over. He took me in his arms and hugged me tightly. He looked at me but I turned away. I didn't want his eyes to probe mine and find out what happened.

"Can you tell me what happened?" whispered Eriol, "or if you want, you can tell me later. I want you to feel better, Sakura."

I realized how much I treasured Eriol. He was such a good friend. No matter what, he always cared for me. I envy Kaho-sensei who is Eriol's lover. Eriol always seems to understand how I feel.

"Can I tell you later?" I murmured.

Eriol nodded his head but didn't smile. I wonder if he was angry at me too. My mouth started to quiver. I knew I was about to start crying again.

♂+♀

_I stared at her. Poor Sakura. I wonder what happened back in Japan. It must have been really painful for her because she came here without telling me that she would, she was drenched in water, and she had no clue where she was going. _

_I suppose I really am twisted. Even though I know that Sakura's hurt, I am also happy, very happy that she came here. I tried so hard to forget about Sakura in the last few years. She had Syaoran to support her and I had Kaho. After Kaho and I had left for England, I began to feel no love for her. I didn't know how to tell her. Worse of all, I began to realize that I was in love with Sakura. I couldn't stop thinking about her. She was everywhere in my mind. Sometimes, she would be in my dreams. But she is with Syaoran. I can't love her, but I cannot not be in love with her. I've tried so much but I can't, so I decided to stay away from her, but now she's here. _

_My worst fear was to die without Sakura loving me. Now, I have the chance to turn it around. I wanted her so much. I love her, dearly._

♀+♂

Eriol wrapped both of his warm arms around me gently, but firmly. I placed both of my arms around his neck and buried my face in his black silk shirt. I smelled his particular smell, which smelled of cherry blossoms mixed with oriental tea leaves. He took out a handkerchief and gave to me to wipe my face.

"Sakura, don't cry," whispered Eriol, "I don't like to see you unhappy."

My mouth started quivering again. Eriol lifted me and carried me to a room and shut the door. I realized why. Nakura and Spinel were apparently eavesdropping on our conversation.

He put me on the bed, his bed.

"Sakura, tell me what is wrong," Eriol said, concerned.

I felt like I was wearing a mask. My face was puffy and drenched with tears. I was afraid I would get Eriol angry at me too.

"Sakura?" Eriol asked, "You can tell me."

I whimpered.

"Ar-are you angry at me?" I whispered, scared.

"Angry with you?" Eriol repeated, "Sakura, I'm not angry at you." He smiled. "I don't think that I could ever be angry with you."

I think Eriol saw how scared I was and how uncomfortable I was because he hugged me again and smiled.

"How about this Sakura?" Eriol said still smiling, "why don't you go take a shower and eat and then we'll talk about this later?"

For the first time in days, I smiled.

"Okay," I said, "thank you Eriol."

I frowned remembering that Syaoran and the others were probably looking for me. I was worried. Eriol would probably want me to leave. Eriol stood up and took my hand. He knew what I wanted.

"What about this, Sakura?" smiled Eriol, "I'll let you stay here on the condition that you tell me everything that happened and on the condition that I want to see you smile."

"Okay," I replied, forcing myself to smile back, which was hard because of the fatigue of flying all the way to England and of all the stress put on me.

"Go take a shower. The bathroom is over there," said Eriol, "I'll go wash and dry your clothes."

I was content. Eriol makes me that way. I sighed and looked down. I was probably just an extra burden that I was forcing upon Eriol. I should have never have come here. How is he going to take what happened? Will he be angry? No, he won't be angry or maybe he will. Just thinking about that made me realize that I don't know Eriol even though he's my friend. I feel that I don't know him very well. He hides everything that it makes him seem like he is perfect. He must be very lonely. I really must be an extra burden.

Author's Note: I know this might seem really gloomy right now but, it will be much happier in the next chapters. Please bear with me and review! I won't continue until I get more reviews! Don't know if I should continue! So please review!


	4. Merry Olde England

**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Merry Olde England**

**The Unmasking of Eriol and Sakura's Hearts**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura

**P.S.** Eriol will speak in his point of view. It'll be in italics.

* * *

I smiled as I got out of Eriol's shower and wrapped myself in a nice fluffy towel. The shower was ebony black which suited his personality. It was elegant and very pretty. I heard knocking on my door.

"Sakura? Your clothes aren't dry yet, but you can wear some of mine," Eriol said.

He cracked open the door a little and laid a few clothes out for me to wear.

"Th-Thanks, Eriol," I said shivering.

Eriol smiled and nodded his head and shut the door. I quickly changed into Eriol's pants and shirt. My stomach started growling. I went downstairs into the kitchen where Eriol was cooking delicious eggs and bacon. Eriol smiled and set down the food in front of me and began to help himself to some eggs and bacon.

"Sakura?" Eriol asked.

I looked up into his eyes. From the look on his face, he had been scouring my face to discern any problems.

"Hmm?" I replied staring back, "what is it?"

"Are you okay? You don't seem to be," Eriol noted.

"I'm alright, I am just remembering…things," I said, trying to convince him.

Eriol put his hand on mine. It was a gesture of care. He wanted me to know that he cared about me.

"Can you tell me what happened now?" Eriol, frowning.

I looked up at him. Part of me wanted to pour out everything to him and the other part wanted to keep it from him. Eriol got out of his chair and hugged me.

"Just tell me everything," he whispered.

It was like magic. The part of me that didn't want to tell him vanished. He was so dependable, so caring that I didn't care anymore. I started to tell him everything that had happened and he listened without interrupting me.

"That's what happened, Eriol," I said.

I looked at him. He was staring at the wall.

"Eriol?" I asked.

"Hmm, what? I'm just thinking about what you said," Eriol said.

"You didn't love Syaoran back anymore, so you told him," sighed Eriol, "and he got very upset with you that he got out of control, which you were afraid of. Then, you decided to come here to cool off."

I sensed that he was upset with me. He must have noticed my worried face because he smiled.

"Eriol, are you upset?" I asked.

"No, just a little shocked that you two broke up," Eriol said, "I thought it was highly unlikely that you'd feel this way about him." He smiled. "You must get over this, Sakura, because if you don't, it will be obvious that you are still in love with him. Then, one day, you'll try to win back his love, but instead you will be highly embarrassed that this all came to be."

"You're so mean, Eriol," I said turning around, pretending to ignore him.

"I was joking," Eriol said, "come on, we need to buy you clothes. Comb your hair."

"What? Eriol, you don't need to buy me clothes," I said.

"You want to be walking around in that?" He said, laughing, "come on let's go."

He handed me a comb and got properly dressed.

"Your hair has changed a lot, Sakura," said Eriol smiling, "it's all curly and wavy."

"It gets annoying sometimes," I said.

We both got out of the house which was more like a mansion and I followed Eriol around the city. It was amazing. There were such big buildings with designs so complicated to draw.

"Hey, Eriol!" I exclaimed.

"Yes?" Eriol said.

"Where exactly in England are we?" I asked.

He just started to laugh, tossing back his head. I noticed how good-looking the British native had gotten. He sported dark, handsome locks, which framed his attractive face, in which his eyes sparkling blue sapphires were set.

"What?" I asked feeling stupid, "what is it?"

"Sorry, I thought you knew where you were, plus the fact that it is pretty obvious," Eriol stated, "I don't think there's a place in the world that resembles the city London."

"London…?" I repeated, "This is London? I wish I had brought a camera with me."

Eriol started laughing all over again.

"You came here running away from life in Japan, all distraught and distressed, and now you desire a camera," Eriol laughed, "Sakura, you make me laugh so much. You really are so amusing."

"Humph," I pouted.

He just started laughing all over again so hard he was crying. I started walking away from him, still pouting.

"Hold on, Sakura, wait," he said, trying to hold back his laughter, "I need to calm down."

Every single time he tried to stop laughing, it backfired and he would start laughing again. Now, I was finding that, serious and calm Eriol couldn't stop laughing, so amusing that I started laughing. We finally both calmed down and resumed walking. I couldn't think of a time before, that I was this happy.

♂+♀

_I am so glad. Sakura seems very happy today. That's good. She was so distressed that, that night I couldn't sleep. She was so unhappy._

_I stared at her while we walked. She is so amusing. I was planning for us to take one of the double decker buses to the mall and she had never seen a double decker bus before because she had lived in the suburbs of Japan. All the other Britons were staring at her and laughing because she had never seen a double decker before. It was her first time._

_"Eriol, where are we going?" she asked._

_"I was planning to go to one of the malls here," I replied._

_"Are we going anywhere after that?" she asked hopefully._

_"Where do you want to go?" I asked smiling knowing that Sakura was not the type to stay still at the house._

_"Anywhere… interesting," she answered._

_"Well, I guess I could take you to the British museum, the Tower of London, and Big Ben. Oh, we're here. Come on Sakura. Excuse us pardon me sir," I said trying to make our way to the mall._

♀+♂

"Wow," I exclaimed, "The malls here are huge."

"Yes, they are," noted Eriol.

Eriol led the way to the clothing department. I blushed, knowing that Eriol would be the one paying for my clothes, because I didn't have any money. I felt so ashamed and embarrassed. Eriol let me choose what I wanted to wear. I settled on beige khakis and a white top which sleeves went down to my elbow. We walked out of the store and sat down on a bench.

"Eriol, thank you so much," I said, blushing, "I'll pay you back when…when I get back home."

"Sakura, it is alright," Eriol said, "you don't need to."

"Eriol, I promise to give you back the money," I said.

"Sakura," Eriol said smiling, "if you send back any money, trust me, I will return it to you."

"But-"

Eriol put two fingers on my lips.

"But, I will be satisfied if you just will continue being happy for today at least," Eriol said, "promise?"

"But- alright, I promise," I retorted.

"Good, come on, I will show you around London," Eriol said.

☺

"She hasn't come back yet, Yue," said Kero.

"I know," replied Yue, "we must go looking for her."

There was knocking on the door of the Kinomoto house.

"If it is that idiot, Syaoran, you had better not open that door, Yue," Kero said through gritted teeth, "Yue?"

The guardian of the moon had already opened the door and indeed it was Syaoran followed by Tomoyo.

"What do you want?" glared Kero.

"I just wanted to talk to Sakura. I want to say, I'm sorry," Syaoran said, looking down, "may I talk to her?"

The two guardians looked at each other uneasily.

"Well, you see," started Kero, "last night, Sakura ran away."

"What!" exclaimed Syaoran and Tomoyo at exactly the same time.

"Where did she go? Did you find her? Is she safe?" Syaoran shouted.

"Have no clue, no, and don't know," said Kero.

"What? How come you haven't started looking for her?" demanded Syaoran, "She might be out there surrounded by danger."

"We were hoping that she might come back," Yue replied.

"It's your fault kid, that Sakura ran away," Kero said.

Syaoran started cursing and kicked at a rock.

"Stop it, Syaoran, we need to find Sakura," Tomoyo said, "do you have any idea where Sakura might go?"

"Go?" Syaoran repeated, "That's it!"

"What's it?" glared Kero.

"It's not where she would go, it's who she would turn to," answered Syaoran, "who do we all know that cares about Sakura?"

"Eriol," Yue said, "it's Eriol. Come, we are going to England."

"Great," exclaimed Tomoyo, "wait, let me get my camera."

**Reviewers: I know that Syaoran seems out of character and his personality is a little off, but I'm planning to make that better in the future. He's just a little protective of Sakura. Don't worry though! His personality will become better. This whole entire thing w/ Sakura and Syaoran breaking up is just sort of a prologue. I just decided to make it into chapters. It's really long. By the way, I have started a C2 community w/ couples except for S+S and E+T. Mostly, it'll be E+S and Y+S and L+T! My most favorite couples! Please REVIEW!**

**-Sakura A. Moon-**


	5. Catching Up

**

* * *

Chapter 5 – Catching Up**

**The Unmasking of Eriol and Sakura's Hearts**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura

* * *

"Wow, I'm so out of breath," I gasped.

"Do you like it?" Eriol smiled happily.

"Of course I like it," I replied, "how can no one like it? It's so cool."

"Yes, I suppose it is," he smiled.

We were staring at the Big Ben Tower in London. It was gigantic and huge. The structure was so complex that it made it look so important. The Big Ben Tower in London was glooming over us.

"Where to next?" I said, excited.

♂+♀

I smiled. I was so glad to see Sakura so happy and excited. She was practically bouncing off the walls, but I guess she would. She's never seen England before although I know for sure that she has heard of it.

"I don't know," I replied, "Where do you want to go?"

She pondered for a while and looked at me.

"Well, I have heard of the Tower of London before…," she said, hinting.

It didn't take a mastermind to tell where she was getting to. She wanted to go everywhere in London. Not that I minded, but I thought that we should be heading home. It was getting dark and chilly.

"Only to the Tower of London?" I smiled teasing her.

"Hmm…" She murmured, eyeing me with two very sparkling green eyes.

"Alright, fine, I give up," Sakura said, "what? What is it? I don't get it."

I eyed her carefully knowing that she knew perfectly well what I was getting to. After all, I did tell her about 28 times that it would get dark soon. Instead, I followed her wishes and showed her around. She hadn't seen anything before here. Honestly, I really didn't want to stop showing her around, because she was too good of a companion not to. She made me laugh so much and she made me happy. I think that I would be just content with staring at her face and knowing that she was here, right beside me.

"You know," I said smiling, "let's go home. It is going to-

A large grumble interrupted my sentence. I didn't know where it was coming from until Sakura grabbed her stomach moaning. I smiled again.

"You are hungry, hmm?" I noted.

She simply blushed and looked down.

"Don't worry, I know a place down on Queen Victoria Street," I smiled, "We'll eat there. Is that alright with you?"

She smiled and looked up.

"Anywhere there's food is okay," she said, still holding her stomach.

For a moment, she truly stared into my eyes. It felt like a spell. Neither one of us blinked nor moved. I swear, I looked at her eyes long enough to know every single detail that gave her eyes the beautiful sparkle. –

"Grr..."

Both of us instantly looked at Sakura's stomach. We looked back at each other. A split second later, both of us started breaking down in tears. Once we got control of ourselves, we hailed a double decker bus and went off to Queen Victoria's street covered in the darkness of the sky.

☻☺☻☺

"Is this England?" gasped Tomoyo, "it's so beautiful. I am so glad I brought my camera."

She was cradling her camera in her arms and holding it as if it were the most fragile thing in the world. Syaoran looked around, mouth agape. Kero and Yue looked around too, taking in the surroundings of England.

"Where exactly are we?" demanded Syaoran.

"Well, we're definitely in England," noted Tomoyo, "they're talking in English."

A flash of light started pulsing. Tomoyo and Syaoran looked away until the light faded.

"Why am I here and where is here?" Yukito said twirling around looking at everything around them.

Yukito calmed down and didn't move.

"What's wrong?" asked Tomoyo concerned, "are you okay? Yukito?"

"I'm okay," said Yukito, "my other self was telling me what was going on."

"Huh?" Syaoran said completely blank, "forget it, we have to find Sakura. That is our number one priority now."

"Well, that's one thing, but where exactly in England are we?" asked Kero back in his stuffed toy appearance, "and where does Eriol live?"

"I don't know," Syaoran glared, "but we have to find her. Can any of you read English? Or speak English?"

Tomoyo shook her head and looked away miserably.

"You don't know Tomoyo?" asked Syaoran.

Again Tomoyo shook her head.

"Then, how'd you know that they were talking in English?" asked Syaoran.

"I only know a few words," admitted Tomoyo sheepishly, "but they are useless. I only know how to say hi and how are you."

Syaoran groaned.

"Well, I know how to speak English," said Kero, "but I don't think that that would help at all."

"You think?" glared Syaoran.

"Back off Syaoran," said Tomoyo, "Kero's just trying to help."

"It is alright," interrupted Yukito, "I know how to speak English. Just back me up because we have to ask to find out where Eriol lives."

Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Kero, followed Yukito up to a man sitting on the bench.

"Excuse me sir," Yukito said, "I was just wondering if you know a young man named Eriol Hiragiizawa. Do you know where he lives?"

The man scratched his chin and pondered looking at the sky.

"No, I don't think that there is an Eriol Hiragiizawa living here," he said, "Besides, what kind of a name is that? Eri… Eliol, Riri…"

He started laughing in spite of himself. Syaoran looked at him like he was an idiot. Yukito was staring at the man's beard and Tomoyo was staring at a photo shop nearby and Kero was peeking out of Tomoyo's hood at a bakery a few yards away.

"What's wrong with him?" Syaoran asked, "Is he slow?"

Syaoran started imitating the man, attracting the interests of the Britons around them. He also made Tomoyo and Kero forget what they were looking at and focused on him.

"You know what?" said Yukito, grabbing Syaoran before he could do anything more, "we'll just find someone else who knows. Sorry for wasting your time."

"Hold on," said the man, grabbing Yukito's sleeve, "I don't know an Eriol Hiragiizawa, but I do know another young man. How old is the person you are looking for?"

"Oh, he's 14 right now," replied Yukito, "do you know him? He has dark hair and blue eyes, and he's around 5 feet 7 inches, I think."

"Hmm…he must be the one," the man muttered to himself.

He looked up at Yukito.

"The young man I think you are looking for lives at 4830 West Thames St. in London," replied the man, "his name is Eli Moon. Quite a decent young man. Very rich, I heard."

"London?" Yukito repeated.

"Yes, London," said the man, "right now you are in the city of Oxford. Get to London by the bus."

"Okay, thank you very much sir," said Yukito smiling.

"Don't call me sir, my name is David Calhoun," said Calhoun smiling, "Tell young Mr. Moon that I said hi."

"Will do," replied Yukito.

The four of them walked into a secluded place near the buses.

"Do you think we should find Eli Moon?" asked Tomoyo.

"Yes, he's the only chance we have," replied a determined Syaoran.

"What if it's not him?" asked Tomoyo.

"Well, we could just ask-" retorted Kero, "I don't know would we should ask."

Yukito seemed to blank out for a while.

"My other self says that if Eli Moon is not Eriol Hiragiizawa," started Yukito, "we will use magic to find her."

"Why didn't you do that in the first place?" demanded Syaoran.

"Mistress is holding us from the rest of our powers," said Kero.

"Then why are you able to fly?" glared Syaoran.

"Because she will be too tired to go around if she holds us from all our powers," Kero replied.

"Forget it, let's go," Syaoran ordered, mounting Kero's back.

☺☻☺☻

Sakura's POV

"This place is so beautiful," I said pleased.

The restaurant was certainly not a casual eatery. It was more elegant and more sophisticated, only the type of restaurant the rich go to. The chairs were so elaborately decorated and the tables were made of the finest wood. It suddenly occurred to me that our meal would be very very expensive.

"Eriol, is this restaurant the one you mentioned?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Yes, why?" he asked.

"Isn't it big and huge and elegant?" I said.

"Yes, it's a very famous restaurant," smiled Eriol, "one of the best."

"Are you sure this is the place?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, Sakura, what is wrong now?" he asked poring over the menu.

"Well-it- Well, won't this be too expensive for you?" I asked turning as red as a beet.

"No, don't worry," he said, laughing, "I'll take care of it. Now what do you want?"

Eriol so very kindly took care of my order for me. Then, we talked of old times until our food arrived. There was a sextet playing classical music so we watched them for a time. Eriol turned back his head to look at me and I smiled.

"So Eriol," I said, "how are things going between you and Kaho?"

"Hmm?" Eriol murmured wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"I broke up with her ages ago," replied Eriol.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"It's simple Sakura," said Eriol, the grin fading, "I didn't love her. Not anymore. So I broke up with her."

He looked at my concerned face.

"Don't worry, Kaho is fine," said Eriol trying to reassure me, "I told her that I didn't love her. She's married now."

"WHAT?" I asked, "to who?"

"To a man named David Calhoun," said Eriol, "he is a sorcerer, very handsome. They have 3 children right now."

"What!" I exclaimed, "really?"

"Yes," Eriol replied.

The waitress gave us our bill and Eriol paid for it. I was so caught up with Kaho being married and having children that I forgot that Eriol was the one paying for it. He led me to the bus and we took it home not saying a word to each other. I found both of us standing in the front of Eriol's house in the dark.

"Eriol, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes, I am okay," Eriol said.

"Not physically, I mean are you okay with Kaho being married?" I asked.

"Sakura, I'm fine," Eriol said, "just trust me"

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yes," said Eriol.

I blushed and hugged him unexpectedly. I felt Eriol wrap his arms around me, warming me. He held me tight and close.

"Come," he said holding my hand and pulling me inside the house.

Author's note: Here's Chapter 5! Please tell me whether it's bad or good! Please please review!

Reviewers: Same thing that I said last chapter. Syaoran is going to get better! I promise! Thing is that I've got so many thoughts whirling through my head that these chapters are going to be so long. The Unmasking of Eriol and Sakura's Hearts are actually a prologue to a sequel so just bear with me. A lot of people have been saying that Syaoran's personality is aggressive and not quite himself. I know that but since my chapters are a little long, it might take a while to get his personality back, you know since he's extremely angry that Sakura's with Eriol and that they are alone together. I'll try to stress that in the next chapter, which might be on tomorrow. He'll have his personality back in the next chapter. Trust me! Oh, and I'm sorry that for a while, I didn't accept anonymous reviews! I couldn't find out how to do it! But, anonymous reviews are accepted!

Sakura A. Moon-


	6. Opening Up

**

* * *

Chapter 6- Opening Up**

**The Unmasking of Eriol and Sakura's Hearts**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. The only character is own is David Calhoun. I made him up.

**Reviewers**: The Unmasking of Eriol and Sakura's Hearts are actually a prologue to a sequel so just bear with me. A lot of people have been saying that Syaoran's personality is aggressive and not quite himself. I know that but since my chapters are a little long, it might take a while to get his personality back, you know since he's extremely angry that Sakura's with Eriol and that they are alone together.

* * *

Eriol pulled me into his house. I wondered what was wrong. He was so tense, which was worrying me. Usually, he was so calm, serious, and tranquil, but now he was so uptight.

"Eriol, what's wrong?" I said.

Without replying, he led me to what could only be his library. There were so many bookshelves filled with books on the wall. A ruby red chair was set right next to the fireplace. I thought I saw a painting on the wall of cute Shih Tzu (dogs), but I wasn't sure because the room was dark. I heard a door close behind me.

"Eriol, where are you?" I said nervously looking around.

"I am here," he replied.

He took hold of my hands. I could feel myself shaking. I really wanted the light on now. Eriol hugged me tight. I held him. I realized that he was sad. I felt so sorry for him. He was very lonely and he needed someone to depend on, to lean on. We just stood there holding each other for what seemed like hours in the dark, but I did not mind. I could smell him. He smelled of cherry blossoms and oriental tea leaves. His skin was of such a beautiful colour that reminded me of a very light coloured peach. His hair reminded me of the darkest chocolate, so dark it looked like black. His arms were very strong, that I knew, but he was holding me with such gentleness that it seemed that if he grasped me any tighter, I would shatter and break. Maybe, I would. I was very sad remembering what had happened between Syaoran and me. I realized that Eriol had to have gone through the very same thing I was going through, except when he did, he did not have anyone to lean on, to depend on. He was all alone. Long ago, when we were 10, he told me that he had been alone, and that he felt that he would always be alone. Eriol suddenly pulled away from me.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry. I just needed to…collect myself," Eriol whispered, breaking down, "Sakura?"

He held my hands and looked at my face. There were tears running down my cheeks and my eyes were brimming with tears.

"Sakura? Why are you crying?" he whispered as he gave me a black handkerchief to wipe my face.

"I-I just remembered what happened between Syaoran and I. It must have been harder for you. You didn't have anyone to turn to. I'm so selfish," I cried, "I decided to come here because I thought that it would be okay to be with you, even if were only for a few seconds, because the pain hurt so much. I knew he would react that way and I told him."

He held me tighter and breathed in my hair. I placed my head on his shoulder.

"It's alright Sakura, you are not selfish," he whispered," I was happy that I left her. It was fine. Don't worry, I had Spinel and Nakuru to turn to. It was okay. I don't mind at all that you came here. I am happy to be with you, even if it is only for a few seconds.

He paused.

"I was hurt only by the fact that I thought that I would hurt Kaho," Eriol whispered, "I did not want her to hurt."

"Did she hurt?" I whispered, unhappily.

"She did at first, but I told her that there would be someone else for her," he whispered, "and there was. David fell in love with her and the same for Kaho. Now they are married and happy, because they have each other, and their kids."

"It hurts so bad to be alone with no one to really care for you," whispered Eriol lost in his own thoughts."

I sobbed into his shoulder.

"Don't cry anymore, Sakura," said Eriol, "in fact, I should be the one crying. But, maybe…maybe I can't cry. As long as I can remember, I have never really cried."

His voice was breaking down.

"It's-It's okay to cry, Eriol," I whispered, pulling from his grip and staring straight into his eyes, sniffling, "It's alright to start. You are just showing your emotions. It's alright to let yourself out. Sometimes, I think that you wear a mask, Eriol. You always seem to hide yourself in a mask. You're so kind, so perfect that I wonder, whether or not that's the real you in there. The you where you can't feel any emotion, sadness, pain, and happiness. You don't have to hide anymore, Eriol. It's okay to be yourself. But, I don't blame you. You have always been alone. I have never really felt that way. I hope I never will, but you have all your life."

"Eriol," I said, starting to cry all over again, "Just know that I will always be there for you. You won't be alone anymore. I'll always be there."

For a minute, he stared at me, looking at me. I place my hands over my face and sobbed. I was hurt. He was hurt. It seemed that the world hated us.

"Huh?" I gasped.

Eriol took my hands off my face and held them in his hands and I looked at him. He look at me and closed his sad blue eyes. There was one tear falling down his cheek. He looked at my lips and lowered his lips down to mine. I closed my eyes as his mouth joined my mouth in a tingling sensational kiss. He pulled me into his arms and I couldn't believe it, but he started crying.

"Thank you so much Sakura," Eriol whispered, "Sakura, know that I will always be there for you, where no one can."

Both of us just held each other, crying until no tears came out.

☺☻☺☻

"Get off me!" Kero glared.

"What? Why?" Syaoran glared back.

"Do you want to risk flying?" Yukito asked.

"It's nightime," Syaoran pointed out.

"Nightime with plenty of lights," Yukito answered.

"We can go, just listen to me," pleaded Syaoran, "we don't know where Sakura is. Do you realize that she could be alone and hurt for all we know? We need to find her now. I don't want her to be hurt. I don't feel comfortable without knowing that she's okay. I…I don't think that I would even mind at this point if she's at Eriol's house. I just want to know that she is safe."

Everyone stared at him. He was very worried about Sakura. You could see it very plainly on his face.

"Alright, then," Yukito said looking at each of them, "we'll fly."

Both Yukito and Kero changed back into their true forms. Tomoyo and Syaoran both mounted Kero.

"What's wrong Tomoyo?" asked Syaoran looking at her unhappy face, "we're going to find Sakura."

"Yes, you're right, we are going to find Sakura," Tomoyo said, "alright, let's go then."

"Why, what was wrong?" asked Syaoran.

"I thought that I could film England on the way to Eriol," Tomoyo said sadly looking down, "but Sakura is much more important. We've got to go find Eriol."

"You were worrying about filming?" repeated Syaoran looking at her unbelievably.

"Forget it, we're going," growled Kero, flying up in the air.

"Wait a minute," yelled Tomoyo over the noise that Kero was making, "do you know where London is?"

"I know it is east of Oxford," Kero said, "it shouldn't be that hard to find. Just look for a huge intricately designed clocktower."

"The Big Ben tower in London," clarified Yue.

Yue led the way to the east, with Kero, Syaoran, and Tomoyo looking for the Big Ben.

☻☺☻☺

♀+♂

_My face felt like a puffy mask. It was drenched with tears. I had finally stopped crying. I shocked myself though. I had never cried before. My heart had ached so painfully the day I broke up with Kaho. But it had ceased a few days later, only to resume aching in my heart, knowing that I would probably be all alone. I had been alone all my life. I had not a clue who my parents were or even if I had parents. I just remember living in this house, living in hell all alone. My only balm was the thought of being a sorcerer and my constant dreams of Sakura. They hadn't stopped and I thought that they never would. I hoped they never would. I closed my eyes. I needed Sakura so badly and now she was in my arms. I held her so tight and rested my mouth in her hair._

_I looked down at her. She was asleep. We had been standing here in my library for such a long time that she had cried herself to sleep. I was feeling tired myself. My legs suddenly gave way and both of us landed on the couch. I pulled Sakura close to me and closed my eyes into a deep sleep, resting my arms around her body._

"Master?" yelled Ruby, as she opened the door.

"Be quiet, Ruby," said Spinel, "he is probably resting. It is 10:30 at night. Don't wake him."

"Whatever, let's go to the library then," Ruby said, rolling her eyes.

"Why?" asked Spinel, "you've never been fond of reading."

"I want to see what movies are on tomorrow and the computer's in the library," said Ruby in a matter of fact tone.

"Alright but we have to be quiet, I don't want to wake Eriol up," said Spinel as they walked into the hallways.

Ruby opened the door to the library very quietly and accidentally closed it on Spinel's tail, who roared in pain.

"Shh, be quiet," glared Ruby, covering Spinel's mouth, "you've probably already wakened everyone in London."

Both of them looked around for any sign of movement and sighed, relieved that they hadn't woken anyone up.

"That hur-"

A sigh bade them to look around.

"Spinel, look who's on the couch," whispered Ruby.

"What?" said Spinel squinting, "I can't see."

Spinel moved closer to the couch and took a good look. He quickly moved back to where Ruby was standing.

"It's Eriol and Sakura," whispered Spinel, "sleeping together."

"That's so cute," said Ruby.

"No, it's not," reprimanded Spinel, "Sakura has Syaoran for a boyfriend, right? How do you think he will feel if he knows that Sakura is sleeping with Eriol?"

"True," said Ruby, "…okay, then you wake them up."

"What?" glared Spinel, "you do it."

"Forget it," said Ruby, "we'll just let them sleep since neither one of us is brave enough to wake both of them up. Spinel, get a blanket."

Spinel frowned, but did what she said.

"Good, they will get cold during the night," Ruby noted.

Both of them went over to put the blanket on the two.

"Ruby, look," said Spinel.

"What?" asked Ruby, "they look like they cried all night."

"Do you think something is wrong?" asked Spinel.

"I don't know," said Ruby, "we'll find out in the morning."

She placed the blanket on the two and sighed.

"Let's go to bed," said Ruby.

"I thought you wanted to look for the movies," Spinel said.

"I changed my mind, maybe later," said Ruby walking towards the door, "I have this gut feeling to leave Eriol and Sakura alone."

**Author's Note:** I appreciate all your reviews so please review! I won't continue if I don't get more reviews! I know it's bribery but I would really appreciate more reviews! I want to know if people are actually reading this story.

**-Sakura A. Moon-**


	7. Who's at the door?

**

* * *

Chapter 7- Who's at the door?**

**The Unmasking of Eriol and Sakura's Hearts**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura.

**Reviewers:** Thank you so much for reviewing. It meant so much to me…sniff…sniff. I'm glad you think that this is a good story so far. Sorry it took a week and more to update but I was kinda busy. I'll try to update faster. Please REVIEW!

* * *

Mmm…I could feel a heart beating. Not fully aware of what had happened, I pulled the small creature closer to me and rested my head on its soft and silky head, my eyes adjusting to the morning light. It felt so comfortable, like the warmest and the softest teddy bear. I gently breathed into her hair which smelled of cherry blossoms. That is what woke me up. I opened my eyes and looked at the girl in my arms.

Sakura…I scoured around and reached for her hand and gently held it, realizing how soft her skin was and how luscious it seemed. It glowed like the ripest peaches that were only fit for kings.

The hair that I had breathed into, her hair, was filled with such colour, colours that reminded me of sweet maple syrup with the slightest hint of rippling red and the tiniest hint of shiny gold. It seemed that I was looking at the trees in the cool autumn.

But I knew that nothing could compare to her eyes, the emerald green eyes which brought everyone to love her. Perhaps not in the way I do, but to love her as a friend. I sighed, breathing in cherry blossoms. Whenever I looked into her endearing eyes, they showed such compassion, concern, and such innocence. It had and still is hard to stay away from her, and furthermore, to not be in love with her.

I looked at the clock on the wall. It's 9:00 in the morning… ring, ring, ring…I wonder who that could be. Taking off the covers, I got out of the sofa without Sakura waking up. I kneeled down next to her.

"I'll be back," I whispered.

I picked up the phone.

"Hello, this is Eli Moon," I said.

"Hello Eli, young lad, how are you?"

"Fine enough, thank you," I replied.

I hear chuckling on the other end of the line.

"What's wrong lad? You sound like you woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"I'll be fine, don't worry," I said, "why did you call?"

"I was a little worried that I sent strangers to your house. I was completely out of it."

"Wait-you sent strangers over here?" I repeated.

"Yes, did they not come?"

"No," I replied.

"Oh, brother! They probably got lost."

"Wait, hold up, who were these strangers?" I asked.

"I didn't get their names, but the fellow that talked to me had silver hair, if you will, and icy blue eyes. But, a very kind fellow he was and he had two companions. One, a girl with black hair, and the other, a boy with brown hair."

"Ah, I see," I said, "what did they desire of you?"

"Directions to a young man named Eriol. Thought that you might be Eriol. Resembles your name. Forgive me young lad, sending them over was probably a waste of time."

"Forget it, it is alright. You did right," I replied, "I am Eriol Hiirigizawa."

"Huh? Eli? I have to go, the wife's calling."

"Alright, say hi for me," I requested.

"Will do."

I hung up the phone and sighed. Syaoran was coming for Sakura.

"Mmm…"

I turned around suddenly smiling. Sakura, even though her hair was rumpled and her eyes were dropping, looked so beautiful in the morning light. I sighed, knowing that I would miss her so much. There was that nagging ache in my stomach. I never wanted to let her go. Someone's coming downstairs. Sounds like thunder. Of course, Spinel.

"Ouch, I said stop it," shouted Spinel.

"It's funny," Ruby said grinning.

I watched as Ruby sprayed perfume in the air near Spinel who was already trying to get away.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Every time I spray, Spinel starts sneezing," said Ruby between fits of laughter, "it sounds like a foghorn."

"Both of you stop it," I said, "Sakura's sleeping. I don't want to wake her up."

Both of them suddenly looked serious.

"Master, about last night…," started Ruby, "why were you- well, you were holding her really gently but you were… Oh, I can't find the right word for it."

"Really holding her. I mean, really holding her," Spinel said.

"Yes, and you two looked like you cried all night," noted Ruby with concerned eyes, "is something wrong?"

"It's nothing Ruby," I said, "you don't have to worry. We'll be fine."

"Really, are you sure?" Spinel asked, "you don't look it."

"I'm sure," I said, "By the way, Syaoran is most likely to come today."

Both of them eyed each other carefully. I put up my hands.

"I'll be fine," I said, "please just prepare for their arrival."

"Okay," said Ruby giving me one last glance as Spinel followed her out of the room.

My heart was aching so bad. I could die right now. I went back into the library and looked at the shelves full of all my books. I am rather fond of history, mystery, but I am extremely fond of romance, as weird as I am.

"You like romance, Eriol?"

I felt her hold my arm. I was startled. That made my heart jump.

"I like romance enough," I said.

"You look sad," Sakura said, "is it about last night?"

"No, something's come up," I sighed.

I eyed my books and looked back at her.

"You know what I hate most about romance manga books Sakura?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"No," she replied.

"Have you ever read manga books before?" I said looking at her.

"No," she said.

"Well, I love these stories, but they always make the girl I like, get together with a man I don't like, and same thing with a man I like, gets together with a girl I don't like," I said.

"I hate that, when I read them, there's this burning feeling in my stomach," I said, "it feels like it's my own heart that gets broken."

She smiled at me and hugged me. Leaning towards me, she whispered…

"Then Eriol, why not write your own story?"

"My own story?" I repeated.

"Yeah, either make about you, or just make it up," said Sakura, "I'd love to read it when you finish."

"Are you cold?" I asked, noticing that she was shivering.

"Ye-no, no, I'm not cold," Sakura replied.

I eyed her carefully.

"Your body is telling the truth, not your mouth," I said, "wait right here."

I went upstairs in my bedroom and took my black robe and returned downstairs.

"Wear this," I said helping her put it on, "it'll keep you warm."

"Thank you," she said smiling.

She looked at the books on my shelves and pulled one off.

"Is this a good book?" she asked.

She showed me the book. Fruits Basket.

"Yes, it is," I replied, "It is one of my favorites. Except…"

"Except?" she inquired.

"The main character I likes got together with the girl that I didn't want him to be with," I replied.

"You must be really lonely Eriol," Sakura said, "I mean, if you imagine that you're the actual character.

"I am, but even still I love reading my books even though most of the time, I get really heartbroken," I sighed.

"Read it, it is a good book," I said, "though I bet anything that you'll love the match the author makes. Kyo gets with Tohru."

"They're gay?" She said, looking surprised.

"No," I said between chuckles, "Tohru is a girl and Kyo is a boy."

"Then who's the couple you like Eriol?" she inquired.

"I support Yuki and Tohru together," I said, " well, that's enough talking about it."

"Why?" Sakura demanded.

"Because I know for a fact that I will show you all the evidence that Yuki should have gotten with Tohru instead of Kyo and I will probably tell you the whole entire story and spoil it for you."

♂+♀

"What's that ringing Eriol?" I asked.

"It's the door," he replied.

I looked at him. His face seemed very sad as if he didn't want to know who was at the door.

"It's the door?" I repeated, my eyes growing wide.

Syaoran, is it him?

**Author's Note:** I know nothing really significant happened in this chapter but I felt this story needed it. (Plus the fact that I wanted Sakura to spend more time with Eriol) and that I needed something to lead up to next chapter which I've already prepared. Anyways, please review! PLEASE…tell me whether or not you like it. Now, I think I'll do a tiny tiny preview of next chapter. Dum dum dum… in your review, please tell me who you think is at the door? It's nice to have people guessing. PLEASE PLEASE if you read my story, LEAVE REVIEWS! I promise that I won't continue the story if there aren't any PEOPLE reading it!

**Tiny tiny preview…**

Ok, I'll tell you that Sakura is going to prepare to leave Eriol next chapter and there are 5 people at the door. I don't want to give away anything. Besides, I think it's easy to guess who it's going to be, because if you read the previous chapters, you'd know. But if you don't know, just wait till I put up Chapter 8. I dunno how long that's gonna take though. I'll try to update faster.

**P.S**.- I mentioned Fruits Basket in this Chapter. I own nothing from it. However, all of what Eriol said are what I think happens to me and is definitely what I support. Yuki and Tohru 4ever! I know I put that Kyo and Tohru get together, and they probably will, but the author of Fruits Basket isn't finished, and if by some chance Yuki gets with Tohru (I'll kiss the author) I'll probably have to edit this chapter. Though, sniff sniff… I heard that Kyo is getting with Tohru and Yuki getting with someone else.

**-Sakura A. Moon-**


	8. Sakura's Preparing

* * *

Chapter 8- Sakura's Preparing

The Unmasking of Eriol and Sakura's Hearts

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura

P.S.- Okay, Eriol's thoughts from now on are going to be italicized…just in case you have trouble understanding this story.

* * *

Is it Syaoran? I stared at the door. It has to be him. There's no one else who would come here. I looked at Eriol. He didn't look back. Instead, he slowly walked over to the door and reached for the doorknob. Please Eriol, don't open the door. Please don't. He hesitated and stopped his hand from touching the doorknob.

The door relentlessly kept ringing.

♀+♂

_Sakura, if you tell me to, I won't open the door. I stared at it, knowing that opening it would be the end of our short time together. _

_Sakura, I want to tell you the truth. I don't want you to go. I know it may not seem it, but in all my life, I never had as much fun as I did yesterday and the day before that, even though it was extremely painful. Especially last night, I needed you. I am glad that you were here. Just holding you in my arms made my thirst for you satisfied. And… we kissed for the first time. A kiss between only you and me. That's right that was my first kiss. My first kiss. Please, Sakura tell me not to open the door. I want more for us. I turned around and looked at her. She looked at me. Please Sakura, help me! She did not say anything. I turned around to face the door and grasped the door knob in my hand._

♂+♀

Eriol! No, he's going to open the door. It has to be Syaoran. It has to be. I buried my face in my hands. Eriol… I ran into the kitchen.

♀+♂

_I took a deep breath. Here we go…_

♂+♀

I hear the door crack open. (Thinking to herself) Sakura, it is okay. Even if it's Syaoran, you'll be fine. No, I won't be. What? I looked up.

"Sakura?" Eriol called, "come here. Don't worry, it will be fine."

"Come," said Eriol, "it is alright."

I slowly walked back into the foyer. My heart was thumping in my chest and my body felt so hot and burning. I took a look at the visitors.

"Hello…"

"She can't understand English, David," said Eriol, "Sakura, he says hello."

"Oh, hello," I said feeling very relieved.

"Hmm?" asked David.

"She returns it back to you," said Eriol.

Eriol looked back at me.

"Sakura, this is my friend David," replied Eriol, "he is married to Kaho. This is the sorcerer I was talking to you about."

I looked at him. He was very tall with brown hair and brown eyes. His face was set with a beard and a mustache. I smiled tensely. Then, someone stepped out from behind David.

"Ms. Mizuki!" I exclaimed.

I jumped onto her and gave her the biggest hug I could give. I was glad that she was here.

"How have you been Sakura?" Kaho asked.

"Are you visiting Eriol?" she said smiling, eyeing Eriol.

I looked down unhappily.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Kaho said, "Did something happen?"

I didn't answer. So, she turned to face Eriol.

"It is a long story Kaho," sighed Eriol.

"Hmm… You two don't look very good," noted David, "In fact, you both are very tense. Why don't you tell us what happened?"

Eriol looked at me and took my hand.

"Let's all go into the kitchen," suggested Eriol looking at me.

I looked into Eriol's eyes and squeezed his hand tightly grasping it with both hands.

"Okay," I whispered.

Eriol led the way to the kitchen. I heard light pitter patter of the feet. I looked back. There were three cute little children walking right behind David.

"Oh," I gasped.

Everyone turned around to look at me.

"What's wrong?" said Eriol, concerned.

I ignored him.

"Kaho? Are those your children?" I asked.

"Yes," she said smiling, "this is our three children."

"They are triplets?" I questioned.

"Yes indeed," David answered for her.

"Yes. This is Eli, Eric, and Ethanael," Kaho said proudly, "we named Eli after Eli of course. He is the oldest one, then Eric and lastly, Ethanael."

I smiled and looked at the elder Eli.

"He looks like you," I said, "just with brown hair and eyes."

Eriol smiled and looked at me.

"It would be nice to have a child," Eriol said smiling, "you have someone with you at all times. They would look up to you and you can tease them all the time."

"Eriol…!" I smiled, "You can be so mean sometimes and you can be nice too."

"I knew it," said Eriol, "I have a twisted personality."

The three boys were eyeing me carefully.

"Are they shy?" I asked.

"Yes," said Kaho.

We went into the kitchen and told Kaho everything that had happened so far, except for the scene last night.

"So…are you two going to be alright?" Kaho asked.

"Yes, I think we will be," I replied.

David scratched his head.

"They should be here today if they followed my instructions," noted David, "but, then again, they don't know England."

An alarm rang, coming from David's watch.

"Ahh…sorry Eriol," said David, "but we have got to go."

"Okay, bye then," Eriol said leading them to the door.

"Bye, you both will be fine?" asked Kaho.

"Don't worry, Kaho, we'll both be just fine," Eriol lied.

The door shut behind him. Eriol walked back into the kitchen and stared at me for a second. I looked at him.

"I will go back Eriol," I whispered, "I can't run away."

"Are you sure?" asked Eriol.

"I'm sure," I whispered.

Eriol went over to me and hugged me tight in his arms. He breathed on my hair and rested his head on mine.

"Sakura, what happened last night…" Eriol started, "It…"

"Don't worry Eriol, it was just you," I whispered, "You were just trying to help me."

Eriol let go of me and stared at me. Then, something seemed to snap, because he resumed hugging me.

"Sakura, you know that you can always come back here, you know," he whispered into my ear.

I looked up into his sad blue eyes. He knew that I would be leaving him soon.

"I know," I whispered and hugged him tightly.

"You better prepare," said Eriol, "don't leave here till Syaoran gets here, okay?"

"Mm-hmmm," I murmured.

"Then, go to bed," said Eriol.

"I will," I said as we let go of each other.

☺☻☺☻

"Kero, WHERE ARE WE?" yelled Syaoran over the noise of flying.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Kero yelled back.

"THEN STOP AND LAND SOMEWHERE!" Syaoran yelled back.

Kero landed on top of a building.

"Oh…" Syaoran moaned, "I can't hear anything."

"Well, maybe if you quit complaining, we could actually manage to get somewhere," Kero shot back.

"Be quiet," demanded Syaoran.

"You're telling me, kid, to be quiet?" growled Kero.

"Both of you be quiet," glared Yue, "We have to rest for now. It's almost 8:00 at night."

All of them tried to get comfortable on the building and all of them except Kero had to sit up to prevent themselves from falling. Tomoyo watched Syaoran for a while.

"Syaoran, are you okay?" asked Tomoyo.

"What?" asked Syaoran.

He looked down.

"No," he answered, "Sakura, I miss her. I love her, Tomoyo."

"Do you really love Sakura?" asked Tomoyo.

"I do, I really do," replied Syaoran, "It hurts to know that she doesn't love me anymore. I wanted to give her everything that I could possibly give her. And now, she doesn't love me."

"She loves you Syaoran, but in a different way," noted Tomoyo, "she sees you as one of her closest friends. Can't that be enough? Syaoran, I'm sure you'll find your true love soon, just like Sakura will find hers too."

"Sakura's already found hers," Syaoran said through gritted teeth.

"Who?" asked Tomoyo.

"That Hirigiizawa," glared Syaoran, "He loves her, I know it. I can see it all over his face."

"Isn't that a good thing, Syaoran, that she found him? That she can rely on him?" asked Tomoyo.

"But, I want her to rely on me," Syaoran said, breaking down.

"I'm sure that you'll find a better girl for you," said Tomoyo, "Don't be sad."

Syaoran placed his head on Tomoyo's head, tears leaking out of his eyes.

"When we see them, I'll be okay. I'll try to act happy at least," said Syaoran, as he finally fell asleep.

Tomoyo smiled happily.

"Syaoran, I'm so proud of you," Tomoyo whispered as she fell asleep on him.

☻☺☻☺

"Do you have everything ready?" asked Eriol, peeking into my room, er his room.

"Yes," I said, "there's not much to prepare. I took a shower too."

"Good," said Eriol.

I snuggled into his bed and pulled up the covers. Eriol walked towards me and sat on his bed and looked at me.

"Sakura, do you mind?" asked Eriol.

I instantly felt myself blush beet red.

"U-uh,…y-yeah, sure," I stammered.

"Thank you, I don't want to be alone tonight, especially tonight," Eriol said.

He took off the covers and slid inside next to me and pulled them up again. I blushed even redder when he faced me. I instantly turned over and went as far as I could from Eriol but still stayed on the bed.

A few minutes went by… A thunderstorm boomed over London and drenched everything. I could see that because the window shade was pulled aside. The thunder was getting louder and the lightning was scaring me. Soon, the thunder was so loud, it sounded like the earth was cracking open. I turned over and looked at Eriol. He had his back turned to me and was already asleep.

Eriol…

I gently tugged on his shirt. He wasn't waking up. I moved my body towards him and faced away from him pulling the covers up to my chin, trembling. Suddenly, I felt two warm arms wrapping around me and Eriol's head laid on mine, his cheek gently nudging my cheek. But…I didn't mind.

The night was extremely cold…

Author's Note: Please please review! Tell me whether you like it or not. And THANK YOU so much reviewers who have reviewed!


End file.
